The Living Dead
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: Daisuke comes home one night with blood.He says nothing happened,but what are those punctures on his neck.He's not himself,he's becoming more aggresive Vilontly Aggresive And from Dark will follow Dai out as he wonders into the night looking....
1. Prologue

It was the end of school for the day,and its been a year he...'met' the difference that ,now, he had his own body during the day time and at night both Dark and himself become one again on certain days. Honestly,there really was no way when they will be one (not even Dark nor Dai) so everyone tries to cope with Dark and Daisuke's strange changes.

This happened when a Hikari Artwork was activated when Dark tried to steal it one Niwa nor the Hikari knew why it activated,it didn't make sense since nothing penetrated it in any Niwafamily tried to fix the problem but found out it was perminate and couldn't do a thing about hey,look on the good side,they have their own bodies!And the same happened with Satoshi and Krad and the second good thing is that when Dark and Krad have their own bodies,their just as vulnerable as any other human. So that doesn't make Krad as much of a threat anymore,only just when they become one person again,thats when both Dark and Krad get their powers back.

* * *

Emiko was waiting at home, scheduled a time for him to be home at 6:00:00 PM but he never ran in from the doorway nor called to tell them where he was top it off,its been raining **heavily**.

"Emiko,sweetie,calm down. He'll be back soon and he'll be alright." Kosuke said to his worried wife (that seemed like she was going to go crazy on them)

Kosuke ,Daiki,and Dark were being extra careful around Emiko as they didn't know what she'll do to next,especially when Daisuke walks past the they have to be up and ready at any moment.

Emiko glared at her husband knowing he means well but right now she didn't wanted to see her son,worried for the fact if he's a sign, then said "Are you that dumb?It's already 11:43 at night,and we've heard nothing from him.I called all his friends and they all said that they just saw him walk home the usual would happened if our son got kidnapped and is being tortured and all we're doing is sitting here while he...he...**he could be out there right now dead!!!And all we're doing is just sitting here doing nothing!!!**" With that she started to father came to her side and conferted his see her like she is now was killing a strong girl yet so broken down.

She cried so hard,she fell asleep on her father's lap. Dark looked up at the time, "Thats it,I'm going." Only to be stopped by Daiki saying, "Be careful Dark,your just as human as anyone else. Take Wiz, alright?" Dark just nodded and called Wiz,and they took off into air.

* * *

Satoshi did his daily arguments with Krad for really no reason or any purpose of why they argued in the first place.

A few hours later they were done yelling at each other,catching their breathe from yelling so much,suddenly they heard a soft thud on the roof. They looked up then looked at each other only to brush it off. Krad was going to speak until they saw Dark at the doorway looking at them dangerously.

"What did you did to Daisuke," Dark said venomously.

Both Hikari's were confused.

"What are you talking about Mousy?" Krad spat out. "He's not here,if he was,I would of already sliced that throat of his." With that Dark went in front of Krad and was tempted to punch Krad but ,luckily,Krad had ducked,punching Dark in the stomach making the dark angel fall to the then got up quickly and roundhouse kicked his other self in the jaw sending Krad stumbling backwards a little.

"Dammit you two!" Satoshi was fed up with this,every time they see each other,they fight. "Krad, keep your fucking threats to yourself!Dark,Daisuke's not here,if thats so obvious to you." He paused a few seconds to calm himself, both angels were taken in awe to Satoshi's outburst. "If you don't believe me,check the rooms for all I care."

"But Satoshi-Sama you can't ju-"

"Shut up,I just want to get some sleep. I'm not in the mood for any dumb asses to be annoying the fuck out of me." And with that he went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You better make this quick Mousey...he can get in a much more wrathful mood and your presence is annoying me." Krad said still rubbing his jaw with his back hand as Dark gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off and started to look around,calling Daisukes name in a low tone. Krad in the other hand, went to the computer surfing the Internet in boredom.

* * *

Both Daiki and Kosuke heard the door open then close, and looked up to see Dark drenched. They all knew the answer so the two just sat back. On the couch,Kosuke looked a little wet, 'He must of gone out looking for Dai as well.' Dark went up stairs to dry off,and when he came down,Emiko was in the kitchen to see that she was making hot saw him, and she just smiled and continued to stare out the window into the dark rain.

_1:56 am._

That was when a black figure past by the window really fast. Emiko was started by this figure for she was just there,staring into a distance of that moment, she saw movement,too quick to reassure the fact if she was hallucinating or not,but still she felt that it was something.

"Did you see that?" Emiko said as she said wide eyed at the window.

Dark was sitting on the kitchen table,cross armed laying on the table with his forehead laying on top of his arms, looked up noticing immediately that he was half way asleep. "What as that Emiko??" Dark said in a groggy voice.

Thats when they heard the door open then fully woke up Dark for curtain,as it did for Kosuke. Dark was about to get up from his chair when he suddenly saw the redhead was heading towards the stairs in a really fast when Emiko caught sight of Daisuke,she ran and caught him by the arm before he reached the stair. Forcefully pulled him back,making him stubmled carelessly, she caught him by the shoulders and gripping them** hard**,his head was down hiding his eyes.

Emiko shook him violently, **"Daisuke where were you?!Do you know how worried we were?!How worried I WAS!!!????Daisuke!!!!!ANSWER ME!!!!"**Tears started to stream down her pale face until she noticed blood was splattered all over himself. He finally looked up to meet her gaze,something was glimmering from his mouth. Almost his whole face seemed to be splattered in blood. Emiko's eyes widen and Daisuke just smiled wickedly, "Mom" He said creepily,low voice with eyes of a stranger that wanted to rip her into bits and pieces,like he wanted to kill into those eyes of her now unknown son were horrifying moments for her until he finally collapsed on her.

The three just watched for a second then came to help calm down an ultra panicked Emiko who seemed to be screaming 'Blood' and 'He's not my boy!' and that of the reactions of a panicked mother would do when she sees her child covered in blood from a very long absence.

Towa came through the door (She was practically gone since 7 and got really weak from using up all her energy) and immediately she saw what was going was saw her standing there.

"What are you doing just standing there!?Can't you see what's going on?!" Dark said in frustration and fear of Daisuke life,as he held Daisuke's fragile body and of Emiko's emotional state. But Towa just shook her head.

"No,thats not his blood,its someone else''s fine,healthy and exhausted from something..._strange_."


	2. Bloodlust

Daisuke immediately woke up with the presence of people,and felt like he himself was in a room of them,he felt that they were by his side but a little far but one of them were extremely close ,so through his quick reaction,he threw the sheets to blind the closest presence, then he tackled the one closest to him down to the floor and put that person into an arm lock to the person's throat to the point he could crush it.

That's when he saw the face of who's throat he was about to crush. "Dark?" And removed his arm leaving Dark, who was desperately gasping for air. Daisuke looked around and saw his mom,dad,and grandfather looking at him in a shocked way of what he just did. He then looked at Dark to see that he was getting out of his state of shock and personally wasn't really pleased to see this reaction yet it amused him greatly. "Sorry Dark,thought you were a threat." He mumbled,but loud enough to be heard. But in the back of his mind,though,he had wished he could of killed Dark and crushed that luscious throat of his.

His mom came up to him and hugged him. "You don't know how worried we were ,you alright?" Dark, still rubbing his throat, "Man Dai,that was some strength you put there." Now looking at the redhead,he thought he knew Daisuke very well,but he never knew he could be so aggressive, strong and look like...he got that look 'Kill' in his eyes which scared him a _little_.

The redhead just smiled sheepishly,"Eh...my...inner strength..ed..instincts???" Everyone just looked at him a little funny and he wasn't comfortable,not one bit, which got him a little ticked off but he remembered something. "What time is it?" Mainly asking to himself than the others and decided to look for his clock and wondered where the last time he threw finally found it. _7:23am_

He gulped,"I'm sooo going to be late!"And ran towards the bathroom only to be held back by somebody holding his shoulders. He looked back to see his dad ,"I think you should stay at home today,we've already called the school."

_Oh,I will escape one way or another...oh wait..._

" Shit!I have tests today!Tests with an (S) in the word,which means I'm going to be tested in my four core classes and on my electives including P.E. so noooo waaay I'm not staying home on this day,now if you excuse me,I just know I'm going to be late for first period,and embarrass myself as I walk into class, thank you and good bye-morning." With that,he pushed his dad's hands forcefully enough to the side,then slam the door to his father's face...(Almost hitting his dad's face as I should say.)

"Dammit Dammit is my uniform...oh yeah,behind me." All four heard him scramble in the bathroom noisily,Emiko tried a few times for him to stop and get some sleep but of course he was too busy looking for everything he needed for school to even care what his mother was telling him. The door opened and a very rushing Dai came out in a panic,"Where's my comb?Never mind I don't need comb"And scribbled his hand into his hair making it look as wild as usual.

That's when it was Kosuke and Daiki's cue to block the door. "Come on you two,okay,I'll miss school tomorrow if there isn't any me go,I would stay,but there isn't any make ups for it." Everyone exchanged looks,not so sure what to seemed to be communicating through some other language then nodded in,so Kosuke and Daiki moved out of the way,letting Daisuke zoom out of his room saying his thanks.

That's when Emiko remembered how far the school was,and ran downstairs to see Daisuke about to open the door,"Honey I'll drive you alri-" When she was about to finish her sentence,Daisuke looked back,and she saw his face,it scared her alot even if it was for a moment. He just smiled,"I know this really short shortcut,but thank you mom." With that he exited the door. "But Daisuke ,wait..."

When she opened the door a few seconds later,she didn't see her son run down the sidewalk. She then ranout to the sidewalk to the direction he usually takes to school, and didn't see him run down the hill,she knew he wasn't _that _fast,there's no way,she knew it,not for a few seconds,it was like he disappeared into thin air.'He looked...angry...like...he wanted to kill me.' She shivered at that moment of terror. 'He still must be traumatized, there is no other explanation......is there?'

* * *

As soon as he closed the door, he immediately went to an abnormal speed, passing cars so fast,they seemed to not be moving at all .He just couldn't help but chuckle,so then,with one leap from the bottom of one building,he then landed on a rooftop,and right in front of him was a little girl around 9 or so .She was with brown straight hair with golden eyes,blue dress a little below her knees,with white shoes.

She backed away from this person that ,what looked like,he flew and landed on the rooftop in front of her .She turned and was about to run,only to get picked up off the ground the boy and turned her around to be face to face, eye to eye.

She was about to scream but nothing came out,she felt as though she were paralyzed by those eyes as they scared her to death ,it was as if she could _**see** _her own death.

"_You_ didn't see anything,you have _never _seen me before._**This**_ never happened._Got it_?" He said venomously like one of those psychos that would kill you at any moment,so she just nodded as tears started waling out of her eyes .She didn't want to die,she was just out on the roof doing nothing and here,now,her life is being threatened.

He gave the girl an evil grin of satisfaction. "Good."

And with that he let her go,dropping her to the floor extremely hard,scraping all of her skin that had landed on the pavement.

Pain lingered through her whole body so much she couldn't even stand up,then for some unexplained reason,her flesh felt like it was ripping into bits and pieces inside of herself.

Then it stopped.

Looked up,expecting to find maniac that was probably(most likely) going to kill her,but she didn't see the psychotic redhead anywhere,he was gone,nowhere,he just disappeared.

She then ran inside the building to her apartment as quickly as she could,in fear that he might come out somewhere again and kill her for sure.

That was the last time she was ever going to set foot on a rooftop to look at the view.

* * *

The bell rang,the teacher walked in (Amazingly at the same time), and everyone settled down in their desks,before she passed out the tests she called for the attendance,everyone said 'here' when their names were teacher wouldn't look up,she'd just waited for the person to say 'here'.

"Daisuke Niwa."

At the same time the door opened up,before the teacher could even look up,someone banged their hands on the desk "**HERE**!" With this out burst it scared her,not surprised,scared her. It went the same with the class,even Satoshi seemed to almost experience a heart attack.

She looked to see a redhead huffing and puffing. (To make it look like he was running his "heart" out to class,but really he didn't even break a sweat coming from home to school) "Niwa!Don't ever do that again,do you understand!?You'll kill someone one day!" Daisuke couldn't help but smile,not the usual,but a smile sooooo creepy you'll never forget. "Yes ma'am." With that he seated himself as he was very amused,seeing his teacher sort herself out on what she was doing.

When Daisuke just saw the fear on her face,he looked down smiling,a small smile,yet,the same smile he gave his mother when he first saw her.

The teacher calmly began attendance again.

* * *

" Yo Daisuke,that was something you gave there in first period. " And 'slapped' him on the back as a little _greeting _.Daisuke just clutched his teeth making a slight grunting ,this really set him off the anger meter.

" Takashi ,it's too early for you to be starting that crap." He growled at the boy in front of him.

"Jeeeezzzz playing with you,don't have to go all 'Mass Murderer' on me...Wait...if you do...that make you a criminal...and if you _did _right now...Satoshi here would have to arrest you...Am I getting this right?" Takashi said thinking hard at this meaningless random subject that just popped out of nowhere in his empty mind , then looked at Satoshi who looked at him funny. "Uh...right,I guess..."

Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "If I did,I wouldn't do it in front of an officer, I have a route,timing and all that crap done like my mom would usually do .Or to make things easier ,I'd just kill the officer and any other witnesses .I'd personally stick with the second option." Now pointing to Satoshi while looking at Takashi with a 'No Shit' type of look. Takashi and Satoshi looked at him in surprise,they didn't expect him to say such a thing in a million he seemed so serious.

Dai just rolled his eyes again, "Can we go now?" Throwing his bag over his shoulder with his left and putting his right hand in his pocket. Takashi shrugged holding his bag on his right and his other hand in his pocket.

That's when something hung in Takashi's mind, "What do you mean when you said about that route,timing and all that crap with your mom?" Daisuke paused and looked back annoyed, " My mom always wants me to be home at a curtain time or she'll go nuts thinking I got kidnapped or something...oh wait...never mind...just a thought." And just chuckled to himself. _Too late!_

"O0okay!And did you realize it's not morning it's lunch time .Now who's the stupid one now!"

Daisuke just looked back at Takashi,who was now at his side,with Satoshi at Takashi's side. "Takashi, if you want me to turn 'Mass Murderer' on you , I will gladly, just say the word ." He was sooo serious about his threat ,which seemed to Takashi ,as a joke to him .So he gave him one of those looks that keep freaking people out ,and Takashi was no different from his other 'victims'.

"Uh...I believe your very serious ,so scary. I say, how pretty you look today?" With that he got a whack on the head by Satoshi by his school bag.

"Shut up you insaine moron."

"Hey!!Harsh." he wined back pointing to his head.

"No,I just helped get the blood flowing in your head .So ever figured out what 2+2 equals yet?" Satoshi said sarcastically.

"Haha f_uuuunnn_y,anyways,I'll meet you guys at the roof,I need to get my stuff from my 1st period." Leaving Daisuke and Satoshi,behind as he raced to his 1st period. They just looked the way Takashi had ran before he turned and couldn't see him anymore.

Daisuke just shrugged and headed towards the roof only to be stopped by Satoshi's voice and the words he said.

"Dark came yesterday to my apartment asking for you .He thought we kidnapped you or something ,I even had to deal with another dumbass rampaging through everything calling your name ._**What** _was going on." Satoshi asked with pure frustration of the memory.

" Oh he did huh?I came home late, no big. " Mentally cursing at that stupid idiot, as he responded not looking back and started to walk again ,only to have a cold hand grip his wrist rather tightly.

"Oh no it wasn't the way Dark was , you should of seen the way he was .Before I went home,I went to go help Takashi at his place on his homework,your mother called .I remember hearing Takashi saying that you weren't at his place and say that he saw you go the same way home.  
As he got off the phone he was really worried about you,I didn't think it wasn't that bad, but I don't think your mom would have called in the first place if it wasn't that urgent ,wouldn't you think. And that was really early in the day. Way before Dark came to have a little visit at my apartment. So the situation was going on for some time. "

Daisuke just twitched, _'How stupid can mom be? pure stupidity in that fucking head of hers!!!!' _

"Oh she must of over reacted , if you know my mother as much as I do , she tends to over react on somethings that really isn't much of a big deal ." He said ,now he just wanted to drain the Hikari to the last drop of life for even wasting his time . Daisuke looked away shacking his head to his remark ,but couldn't control the smile of the mental image of the dying Hikari , it was just to hilarious to ignore.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" He put his hand on Dai's shoulders . When Daisuke turned around,Satoshi steped back a little. The redhead was smiling evilly , his grin got bigger and that was when he notice..._fangs_?

Daisuke immediately covered his mouth , gesturing that he was going to throw up ,so Satoshi stepped back, "Go ahead,I'm not stopping you." And with that Daisuke took off until he could no longer see Dai no more.

What did he just see? It looked like Daisuke was about to attack him .Those eyes looked so familiar.... like ...... some of the killers he had arrested,but way,too much stronger than the eyes of those killers .Was Daisuke really was going to kill him? The fangs , was it him or were they real?

When he saw no one in the hallway , he went to a corner ,took out his cell and called to his home phone. The phone rang a few times until _he_ picked up.

"Yeah,if you call this number again,I will personally come and slaughter you, that's good.B-"

"Krad its me! Look I need to ask you something alright ? "

"Oh , its you , I'll answer your question , in return you'll let me out tonight instead of keeping me locked in this crappy apartment ! Okay ? I don't know if I could last being here another hour ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Krad said insanely.

Satoshi growled , "Damn you Krad . "

" Then I won't answer your question . " Krad said simply , bored and beginning to get pissed off. " I do you a favor Satoshi-sama and you do me a favor ,that's that . "

In defeat , Satoshi said , " If you **dare **try to kill someone,trust me,it will backfire on you ! You'd just have to wait and see how. "

Krad just grinned on how easily he had just got his tamer..._'Must be important.'_ But really didn't care , but his curiosity grew .

" Alright , now we got that settled , ask away . " He said sadistically.

Satoshi was becoming very picky of his choice of words , "Uh ... Have you met or do you know if there is really ... an ... existence of ... um ... "

"Satoshi-Sama ... **SPIT IT OUT ! "**

As he was being very impacient ,there was no way in hell Satoshi-sama would agree to let him out tonight if only it was important and he wanted to know what.

" ...Vampires "

There was a long silence , and Satoshi got frustrated of it , " Well ? ! " That's when he heard Krad start laughing like a maniac that he was . " Are you serious ? ! Vampires ? ! " And laughed muuuch more . _That was what he wanted to know so badly ? ? Vampires !!?? This is it _??

" Dammit Krad I'm serious ! "

That's when he stopped ._Blackmail will be funny , but later , -sigh- _. " Hmm ... Let me I think it was about ... 300 years my tamer was walking at night and took this shortcut through and saw this guy with a lot of blood on him and seemed to be a high class noble and when he saw us , he hissed at us once , I saw that he had really sharp teeth at that ... he just stepped into the darkness and never saw the guy again. But to tell you the truth ... I don't know . There are some that are created by the Hikari Artwork but a natural vampire , I don't have that answer."

Satoshi ,wide eyed ,fury inside himself as he was about to lose all his sanity , couldn't believe what he was hearing , " You ... don't know ... I permitted you to go out tonight endangering who knows how many lives , yet you give me this ?! ...**Shit !!!!!!! **"

He hung up the phone , very pissed , so he turned off the cell phone at the same time . He didn't want to hear Krad's bickering at the moment.

But when he had cursed out loud,it echoed through the empty hallway,so he decided to go to the rooftop , when he was up there he saw Daisuke and Takashi talking ... Takashi and Daisuke looked at him coming from the door , Satoshi looked confused now , "How'd you two get up here?"

They just shrugged , and at the same time they said

" Up the stairs . What about you ? " They were both being smart on him.

O0oh did Satoshi feel dumb for asking that question . So he sat down next to Daisuke and took out his little lunch , then notice Daisuke wasn't eating anything , but Takashi asked the question that struck in Satoshi's mind.

" Hey Dai , why aren't you eating anything ? "

" Oh , I ate during class , I'm full , you two could have my food . I don't want it . " Takashi gave him a look . " Yeah sure , eat up . "Takashi replied . He got a whole sushi and stuffed it into Daisuke's mouth , only to hear him chock . Both Satoshi and Takashi moved away but Daisuke already put his hand over his mouth , then got up quickly , whacked Takashi in the head ( If Takashi didn't have such a hard head he'd be knocked out like a normal person would ) , then ran down the stairs.

"He's going for another go again huh?" Satoshi mumbled to himself.

_'Dust?Is that it?I'll have to watch him much more closely.'_

" Dammit , you better be back here before I wake up , and when I go to the police station , I better not find missing / murder reports , got that ?! "

" Man , I would say you sound like my mother but I wasn't brought to this world the same as you . I was created as an artwork , not by the way you humans give birth , humans really are disgusting . I ' m never going to look at that Health Discovery crap ever again , no matter how bored I'll be . " Krad shuddered at the memory of a women giving birth to a baby ... ' Better stop thinking about it before I puke again .'

" Yeeaah , see you later . " And with that he left . " Finally I ' m out of that damn apartment ! " So he started walking randomly ( To the park ) That's where he saw a curtain redhead walking , he seemed be looking for something . Heh , the little brat was so scared of him he had no dignity to hid it at least . It was always fun to pick on him , just got this night more fun , so he snuck behind the Niwa to scare the crap out of him .

When he was right in back of him , he was about to poke him when a hand grabbed his wirst sending him flying foward , over Daisuke's shoulder , to the ground into the light .

" Crap , you didn't have to be so hard Niwa . "

Daisuke came into view smirking , " Ah , Krad , I thought it was someone else . Why are you out here ? I thought Satoshi didn't let you out at all . "

That's when he notice Daisuke wearing black slacks and a sleeveless black shirt . His eyes seemed to have a strange red ... glow ? This confused Krad a little .

" He let me out if I answered him a foolish question , if vampires existed or something like that . Why are you out so late Niwa ? " He said getting off the ground brushing off the dirt from his ( Of course white ) shirt and dark blue jeans , he looked back he saw the redhead look at him intensely but with no fear but ... hunger ? And started circling him slowly taping his chin.

" Whats up with the guts Niwa ? Feeling brave at the moment or would you like me to kill you now ? " Krad said in amusment as he started to watch Daisuke closely . " So Satoshi isn ' t here with you huh ? Where is he ? " Daisuke stepped out of the light and was now in the darkness , but Krad could still see his figure , faint , but he could see it.

" Same with you , where ' s Dark ? Isn't he with you to _protect you from these type of meetings with me ? " _

Daisuke lightly chuckled , " He's at home , sleeping , same with yours ? "

Krad nodded but paused when he saw Daisuke's eyes now glowing blood-shot red in the darkness , looking at him . " What's going on with you ? " He said now very aware that this may not be Daisuke but someone else.

" Oh yeah , you said Satoshi asked you a question if vampires existed right ? And whats going on with me ... I was just looking for something to drink . The sky is so beautiful don't you think ? "

Krad looked up to now see the moon also go blood-shot red moon as a cloud passed by the moon , showing its full appearance of red . Then the light-pole above him blinked twice before burning out .

He immediately looked down to see Daisuke smiling . " Instead of me finding my dinner , my dinner has found me . I do thank you for being such an empty minded little dumbshit , you keep it up , probably , I won't drain your life away , now be a good little angel and not squirm alright ? " Krad could see that the redhead with , still,red eyes glowing an extremely bright red coming towards mouth was starting to open and Krad could perfectly saw fangs emerging , and him starting to grow claws from his fingertips .

" Oh shit , you were turned . _Vampire . _"

He was human , he hated that fact . He never thought this would be happening to him but , hey , at least he's not bored right ? Right ... The only thing he could do was to run . That's what he could only do and even though he was human he could run fast and I mean fast .

He ran into a little forest , and he was starting to lose sight but saw lights up ahead , thats when he heard a really creepy , deadly laugh echo all around him . He looked around like crazy and saw two red eyes , barely seeing his figure , watching him like a hawk not to far behind meters or so , so he took all his might and ran . Making it under the light , where he had no more energy . He collapse to the ground , his legs refused to get up , so he used the pole to help him up .

"."

That was when he felt two cold arms around his waist , then felt someone lean against his back . He already knew who that was , _Niwa _, looked back to see Daisuke looking up at him evilly .

" Enough , I've beared this hunger far too long . Just be happy it's you and not your precious _Satoshi-Sama . _"

Now his grin grew wider showing his fangs.

" Y - You bastard ! Get the fuck off of me ! " And with all his strength he had left , he struggled to get out of Daisuke's firm hold . This lasted a few seconds before Krad put his hand on Daisuke's face kinda punched-ish him . The only response that Krad got was when the redhead reached and grabbed Krad's wrist and threw him backwards ,over Daisuke's shoulders again , to the ground like nothing .

Krad crashed to the ground sending rocks flying everywhere . Daisuke threw him so hard that the walkway was almost half the rocky-ish white leaving the other side of where he landed half soil . (You know,under the rocks is the soil ........ duh . Hehe just in case you got confused ... Sorry ....... Trying to give a clear image here. ) Krad had screamed in pain when he had landed . He scraped his whole left arm when he had skidded to a short stop , making his skin burn like fire with the friction of the rock and soil , but its at the same arm where he sprang his wrist when Daisuke first threw him .

" If you think I'm that scared little Niwa as you remembered me , I'm not anymore , ever since that night just yesterday evening , I was a victim of the same demon , as he wasn't just any vampire , he had turned me , actually he goes to our school . I couldn't believe it myself , never did believe it . I had gotten lost in his world , unknown of those portals . Unlike where you guys have your own worlds and that's where he found me , in his , he was trying to endure his hunger but I was there to , doing the opposite of suppressing that hunger , came to his limits of holding it anymore and bit me , turning me into who I am now , as you should get the hint , I'm not a pure blood , so you won't turn into anything what I have turned into . "

Krad just looked up the Daisuke , " I read on one of Satoshi's reports today that there was this 20 year old women claimed to be attacked and showed them her neck . It was pretty torn up with scratches and all , she claimed he had red hair around age 14 or 15 but couldn't remember his face , that and his fangs . That was you . "

The other just laughed , " Yes , and she was fun . I almost killed her though , she was moving too much , then I learned how to make them stay still , let me demonstrate , but your hurt already so that makes it much more easier to make you still , at least make it fun . " he said teasingly , sliding his finger down his chest almost going past his waist .

With that , Daisuke came next to Krad at the left side and knelt down next to him . He was about punch the redhead but the Niwa caught his fist and started crushing it little by little , making Krad scream in agony . When he stopped crushing the angel's fist , making Krad stop screaming in agony .

"My , you have such a beautiful scream . " Daisuke said with a smile of amusement .

" Sick bastard . "

" Such a killer of the likes of you saying this to me ... you don't know _how _honored I feel right now . A cold-blooded killer like yourself saying this to me , an undead monster that's just barely , hasn't , really _did _anything ...... how about I give you so more entertainment ? ... wait ... Ah I don't give a shit , its not like your going anywhere . " Daisuke said sadistically .

Daisuke forcefully pulled Krad's face up to his , looking at him straight in the his , Krad's eyes widen , he started breathing heavily , his hands now gripping the smaller boy's wrists tightly but had no effect on the other . He was showing the blond a good time ... well , he was having a good time , the blond was the who wasn't . He was only just doing was mentally torturing Krad in so many different ways .

He finally stopped , Daisuke didn't want to really mess up Krad , just mess with him at least enough for Krad himself to fear him . It was amusing to see their reactions when they see him , feared him , he just lay there , fear in his eyes , seeing what he'll do next .

The redhead observed his victim and that was when he moved closer , and closer to his face . Krad didn't give up yet , instead he moved his good arm and grabbed the crucifix that had dangled at the end of his hair and stabbing Daisuke in the heart , deep . " Burn bitch "

But in Krad's surprise Daisuke didn't flinch at all . The only thing he showed was that haunting smirk he gave at him , " You should go out more . " He said pulling out the crucifix from his heart . " But - But how ? "

" This crucifix is really deadly to normal vampires . I don't know why but there are curtain things I can do , curtain times I could walk around , and not get hurt one bit . " He could see the confusion in Krad's face . " Soon enough you'll see me again and have more fun , I mean , if Satoshi lets you ... if we become tamers to you guys ever again then you both will have fun with me . Its always more fun to have fun with more than one person . " With that said , he immediately bit down into Krad's neck making him gasp loudly . Daisuke drank while the white winged tried to get away but failed and gave up , there was no way to get loose to such a tight grasp .

That's when the redhead stopped and let go of his neck. "Damn,someones coming quick I see . I can't block my face , voice , nor name from your memory so if you cherish all your memories I advice you to stay quiet and when I mean by all your memory I mean _all _your just now . And if I feel like it , your life . " He let go of Krad who fell to the ground and just watched as Daisuke disappeared into the darkness . Behind him , he heard footsteps .

" Krad ? ... Krad ! " Someone called his name , he looked up to see Satoshi hovering over him , shocked and worried . " Krad what the hell happened to you ? ! " Only response he gave was a weak smile before he fainted .

" Krad you never told me what happened to you . " Satoshi said which didn't work in so much that he didn't want to tell him anything , Krad was just in his room leaning against the bed board , hair flowing freely , " No . I can't remember , it was a blur . And don't you need to go to school now ? " He didn't want to endanger Satoshi nor his memories .

_' How could Niwa become this ? He even threatened Satoshi-Sama's life . '_

Satoshi sighed in Krad stubbornness , he doesn't want to tell anyone anything , he keep his mouth the bluenette was about to walk out when Krad spoke , " Satoshi-Sama has anybody been absent in your 1st period class ? "

' What the hell ? '

" What would that have to do with anything ? " That seemed like a random question , does it have to do something , or someone in his 1st period class ?

Krad just sighed , " Just be careful , I mean real careful around the people , someone that goes to that school that I really dislike . I don't know if he's in your homeroom but just to keep a close eye out , just reminding you to be a little weary that's all . " Krad said trying to support his advise with a cover up .

" Oh . " So he exited the room feeling intense eyes following his every move . ' I could tell this will be one long day . '

* * *

Who knows when Daisuke will run off and attack someone from far, what if someones life is in danger? But if I agree to Krad, ahh ! When I ask him for something he gives me this !! Damn Krad !! But where else could I get this information on right now ?


	3. Oh Shit What now?

" Everyone keeps saying that ! The hell ?! " Daisuke came out of the closet with his plain light blue pj ' s and started looking for something in the drawers then shrugged , turned back , then started his search for something .

" Hey Dai , what you looking for ? " Dark said in curiousity as the redhead's actions seemed a little strange .

The next thing he knew Daisuke closing the drawer , look up to him and bluntly saying , " Nothing , lets get some sleep . " With that , he turned off the lights , but Dark just watched , as Dai lowered his head , and walked really fast to the bottom bunk , _' He's hiding something . It has to do something from yesterday night . And I'll find out , one way or another . '_ So he poked his head to the bottom to see his friend(close to brother) laying down already with his arm covering his eyes.

" Daisuke I know somethings up , soooo , what ever's on your mind , you know you could talk to me . " He said , carefully and a little slow . Dai didn't move

" Hey Daisuke , where were you ? Where'd you go so late at night ? "

" Its nothing , Dark , go back to bed . "

* * *

When Daisuke had entered his room only to see Dark still awake , sitting on top of the bunk bed looking at him a big grin waved his hand to his face , " You went to see Riku didn't you ? " He said in a mocking voice .

_Amazing how much of a dope he his . Makes you wonder how he was never caught when stealing artworks for so many years . Damn , makes you wonder ...... seriously ._

The other couldn't help but twitch a little ' This idiot is so simple minded , its amazing how he hasn't been caught yet . '

" I'm not a stalker Dark nor a perv , that's your area , not mine . " Dai said in response with an aggressive tone , as he went into the closet and changed , while the purplehead was in awe at his tamers response .

* * *

" Hey Daisuke , Daisuke ? Hey , no one falls asleep that fast ! "

" I'm alright , my eyes just hurt . I'll tell you if something comes up . " Now waving his hand for Dark to go . But this only made Dark mad but he finally sighed in defeat and retreated back to his bed and fell asleep .

Once Daisuke knew Dark was in a really deep sleep , he started thinking , curious what would happen when he looked at he eyes . He got up and started looking for a small mirror and finally found one , ' Lets see if its really true . ' But he didn't want to wake Dark up so could make some excuse only to make Dark more suspicious of his behavior , so he had to be more cautious . He then headed to the bathroom , locking the door , not bothering to turn on the lights . It makes no sense if he could perfectly see in the dark .

He lifted the mirror up to his face , saw the red blood-shot glowing red eyes from the reflection . Result , the mirror cracked at first , immediately shattering the glass . And when it touched the ground , the millions of pieces burned a blue , followed by black flame at the end . Daisuke smirked , his eyes did things , like his eyes just did to mirror , he really didn't know about .

' Interesting . ' And threw away the empty frame , but now he couldn't look at any mirrors , so he traveled back to his bed and fell asleep .

* * *

" Daaaiisssukee ! You said you weren't going to school today ! " Dark yelled , frustrated on how stubborn the redhead could be , still had his uniform on , brushing his teeth , spat out the toothpaste , " Sorry Dark , I have no choice , its test week , can't miss , you should know how serious these weeks get since you _were_in my head last year , remember . " Responding calmly yet at a very harsh tone , which shutted up Dark completely in awe .

This really did tick Dark off , but he decided to have his little Daisuke's way . Little did he know what Dark was already planning . If Daisuke didn't tell him then he'd just find out for himself .

Dai rinsed his mouth , and was going downstairs only to hear the same thing when Daisuke told Emiko about how it was testing week and showing her the school calendar . And the same reaction Dark had . Oh did Dai want to laugh , instead he took off out the door without another word .

As Daisuke ran outside , Dark watched him from the window above , in his totally serious face ( o.O) But Dark just saw everything normal , Daisuke just ran down the hill to school .

* * *

When the redhead had closed the door behind him he could feel eyes watching him intently ._ Dark_. He knew it was him , he was suspicious of his actions . Even though Dark was playing dumb on him , he was there watching closely , listening to every word that he had said . So Dai just simply ran normally to school until he was out of sight . He needs to take care of Dark , soon , '_ That will be fun_ . ' He thought evilly .

* * *

Dai made it in time for class , just 3 minutes early , thanks to his vampiric speed , but there was about half of the class here , everyone else started to rush in , the last one , Risa .

' So the person who attacked him goes to this school , _assuming_he's in my class , maybe ,even though he keeps his mouth shut , he sure can blurt out very big , obvious , hints . ' Satoshi looked around the room , ' Seems normal to me , but I- ' He immediately spotted something .

Risa just came in only to see the one person she didn't want to even be near , or in sight of , no , feared to see him in class gazing out of the the window , the redhead turned immediately flashed his eyes and saw her staring at him tensely , not moving his head one bit , " Good morning Risa . " He said sort of haunting yet greeting-ish . She backed away a bit , from where Satoshi was at , he could tell she feared Daisuke alot . She just walked to her seat ignoring the other's greeting , while she left him , what seemed , her body language , she seemed really nervously scared to _death _. He's never seen Risa so afraid before nor did he see her so quiet .

Science

" Now class , we'll go into groups of two , I've already arranged your groups so when I call you go to your partner . " She called out out the name of the partners they were assigned and started moving around the class . " and ... er ... Risa Harada . " And went on where she had left off , Risa , however was in a very deep daze in her own world . She didn't realize someone sat beside her . A light tap made her get her back into reality , that's when she saw who sat beside her , eyes immediately widen .

" Are you alright ? I'm really worried ab - "

" _Don't act so concerned , don't even touch me again __. "_She hissed at Dai as she scooted away from him as far as much as possible . Daisuke looked a little confused , " Did I do something wrong in any way ? " Thats when he noticed fear in Risa's eyes , he also notice she had a silver cross held in her left hand , he could tell it was pure silver .

She stood up and walked to the teacher , " I'd like to have another partner , me and Niwa won't really cooraperate . " The teacher raised brow , " And why's that ? " Risa just looked at her in the eyes , " Because I don't like him . " She said , the teacher just shook her head , " And why don't you like him ? "

She tried to answer , but couldn't , she was affraid that if she said anything she'd be next in line . "Risa , go back to your seat . " Risa sighed in defeat , but she knew she will not let him touch her the second time .

" Oh yeah , class , we're going to the computer lab in 5 minutes so just answer those questions , if not your not done , answer them in the lab . "

* * *

42 Minutes Later

Risa's heart has been racing for quiet a while now , they were in the back of the room to make it even better . When she heard Daisuke sigh, and stopped typing , " Risa ,whats going on ? " She could of sworn that when she turned , he was staring at her neck. "Could you not stare at my neck like that when I'm not looking . " She said harshly .

Daisuke just tilted his head a little , " I wasn 't staring at your neck nor you . I just looked at you right now , why would you say that , please pray tell . " He said emotionless , yet had a serious facial expression . Risa just looked at him , " Stop looking at me , or ... or .. " She was hesitant , his eyes scared her , they always did since yesterday .

" Or what . " She could tell that he seemed to be amused yet only caught a hint of it . " S - Stop looking at me , now . " Risa was getting terrified , like he was going to attack her any second now . " Risa , you seem scar - "

" Class , we' re going to go back so save your files ,alright ? " To Risa 's relief Daisuke finally looked away and started to save his files that he had took . He took some time because files were scattered all over the desktop ,the class had already left , and Daisuke was typing like crazy , plus the clicking .

They were the last ones getting out of their seats , ' This is sooo not good . ' Risa felt very uncomfortable it was like she almost ran out , but was caught by the wrist , " Risa whats going on , tell me . " Daisuke was very angry right now , Risa acted like he _did _something to her , he _didn't _do anything to her at all is the reason what pissed him off even more .

When Risa turned back , he was mad ,the way he gripped her wrist ,his teeth seemed to get a little sharper , and when she looked into his eyes . She made Daisuke let go of her wrist , biig - er his teeth got until Risa screamed on the top of her lungs , **"Get the fuck away from me!!" **She got her silver cross on her fist at the razor sharp endpoint and punched him with all her might .

Daisuke stumbled , tripped over his own foot and crashed to a aisle of chairs . He tried to grab anything that was near him,which was of course a chair , but that didn 't help instead that stupid chair just crashed down with him , bumping , slamming ,and knocking down other chairs to fall on him . He snapped his head up , he was super angry , Risa ran out of the room ... in fear for ... her life .. ? ?

Some of her classmates heard Risa scream and came back to see Daisuke ' dumbfounded ' . One person the came pushing through the crowd , he stopped when he saw Dai , " Oh my god ! Daisuke you alright ? " And came to his side , then spotted something else , " Daisuke ,we have to get you to the nurse right away , come on . " He helped Daisuke up to his feet , " Takeshi , I 'm alright , I just ... don 't know .. why she punched me . "

Takeshi just shook his head , " She didn 't just punch you man , it looks like she punched you with ,like a weapon of some sort because .... your ..... from your lower jaw...your skin seemed to have tore off during the impact . " Daisuke was now aware of the people looking at him in awe , and the dampness on his neck .

* * *

The teacher raced after Risa , calling her name . Risa eventually stopped running when she finally felt as far and safe enough from Daisuke .

" Risa what happened ? ! " The teacher was exhausted from so much running , she hadn ' t ran like that since High School herself . Risa just shook his head , " He was so annoying ! He was so concerned , it was annoyed the fuck out of me ! I mean ...... I **hate** him ! No ! He can't even understand that and let it be for one second ! "

" Risa - "

" I told you I didn 't like him . " The teacher straightened up , " We 'll need to talk about this with the principal . " The thing was , she didn 't hate him ,she feared him with her life ,like it how this is going to turn out now just made it worse , making her more terrified .Now she 's even more scared of the dark .

* * *

Daisuke was to be sent home , even when he refused . " Don 't worry ,we 'll have your tests sent over . " But no , his mother came and saw the wound ,it wasn 't as bad as it was a few minutes . It was now a straight ... 8 centimeters wide , from his chin half way the nurse noticed right away ,she went wide eyed ,but something literally seemed to chock her to not say anything . Once she could breath again ,she didn't say a word. Daisuke was staring at her the whole time .She knew he was pure evil .

* * *

Oh yes ,Emiko forgot all about who did it ,dragging Daisuke ... just wanted to go home and take care of her son 's wound . They drove in silence ,until she broke the silence . " So how'd this happen ? " Daisuke slightly shook his head , " I don 't know . " She took a glance at her son to see he was just staring out the window ,the wound was deep ,it seemed like he carved out his skin himself .

They arrived home to see everyone worried ,and he hated how worried they got when something happened to him . He sighed silently to himself ,guessing that he dissevered that . He honestly did want to kill Risa at that moment , guess it wasn 't her fault that she got so scared .

* * *

A /N : I feels veeery lazzzzy right now .I 've actually been typing this for a while ... taking a few brakes ,but I want to update this today so I could get started on my other me going to skippie around and get to the good parts . Smiles

* * *

Today went slowly ,which ,to Daisuke 's nightmare ,was not fun .Asked the same questions or something similar to those same damn questions but hey , when you say ' I 'm going to bed ' they actually leave you alone ... Wow ! ... bad thing is , when a vampire loses blood ,they need to gain blood from which they have lost .

And he lost alot . I guess everyone freaked about the amount of blood lost yet he could still stay up and healthy . It was now 2 : 46 in the was everyone was asleep ,when Dark was fast asleep sometimes he'd talk in his sleep saying stuff like ' I want my cookie or you die . ' or ' Oh Riku ...' Wait ... Eww ! Dark is not _**just**_ a perv . He just shuddered at that .

He snuck out to the balcony , " It seems to be getting a little colder now . " Daisuke just smirked to himself and in seconds he was gone .

Usually no one would be out this late . If it weren't for his damn parents staying up late themselves he would already be home asleep by now . Finally he sensed one person coming his way , so he hide in the shadows to see who it was. When he saw blue haired boy , ' Damn ,not him ,he 's already suspicious of me enough . ' And with that he took off leaving a rush of wind behind for the other to feel .

Daisuke was now roaming an empty ally , it was really dark ,but Dai could see everything crystal clear . Just in a corner of the alley he saw something that interested him . When he went closer and closer, he started to hear the sound of ripping flesh ,the stench of it hit him full blast and then he saw that some was splattered against a wall . So he peeked a little ,only to see two very over sized dogs ,one standing on two legs tearing some meat ,chewing it and another on fours ripping meat from ... a body .

That's when he felt the presence in back of him and quickly turned around only to see two humongous green eyes looking straight at him . " Shit . " The dog was about to attack him but missed when Daisuke quickly jumped over dog , it howled and many other dogs started to gather over from the edges of the roofs ,from each corner of the alleys plus the two dogs that were eating the body .

The one that tried to attack him spoke , " Your a vampire aren 't you ? Well, vampire ,you are in werewolf territory . " Daisuke was quite surprised ,he never knew there were such things as vampires really existing in this twisted world until yesterday ,nor did he think werewolves actually existed . " Oh ,I didn 't know werewolves even existed before now .But ,no ,I didn 't know this was your territory ,just a little curious of the smell of blood . "

The dog ... werewolf just laughed ,as so with the others around him . " You , boy,are the very first one that has encountered us that has ever said that before in our centurys of life . You got spunk kid ,I like you . Oh ? Where is your master ,little one ? " Daisuke just twitched a little , " First don 't call me little , second , he says not to tell anyone who he is so I 'm not saying . " He said venomously yet calm and coolly .

" Ah , so your one of those type of stubborn vampires , huh , here 's a deal ,since I like you , I 'll let you join me ,and I will become your master . I 'm a generous werewolf so I 'll be kind . "

" Sorry , but I just don 't switch sides so easily ,plus I 'm not a coward ! " He damn ,that stench of blood was driving him mad . The werewolf just chuckled again , " I see ,I 'll let you think over that decision ,and make it the right one ,if not there will be consequences to your actions ,and they will be fatal ,probably not just for you . " And with that they disappeared into the night . Yes ,he knew what the werewolf meant when he said that ' probably not _just _him ' he threatened his family ,and they 'd be watching him .Can this be any worse .

He knew he couldn 't go back home by just leaping onto the balcony and sneak into his room ,not waking Dark up . He had to go back another way ,by the extremely complicated way that only few vampires could do . And since he just turned into a vampire less or probably a little after 48 hours , yet his master did say that he was the most improved one that has actually accomplished the most of vampiric powers . He had tried it before and the result was that he was extremely exhausted , slept in 6 more hours than he 'd took alot than normal .

His hunger was starting to overtake him and ,there , the bloody corpse for him to cure his thirst . But he decided to find someone to drink out of ,not the corpse ,its just too disgusting to drink out of since he 's** not**a scavenger to just eat after someone elses meal .

So he roamed some more ,now cautious around his surroundings , he growled to himself , " Who the hell gave them the authority to threaten them so lightly ? ! "

' When I get stronger ,I will kill him for it ! And oh , _will_it be torture . ' The image in his head satisfied him plenty ,he almost missed this women who passed by him when he was leaning on a light pole .

" Um excuse me . " The lady turned around ,immediately he could tell she was impure ,but hey ,when you 've been starving and the loss of lots of blood , anything 's better than nothing . " Yes ? ... um ,are you lost ? You do know the time it is right now do you ? " Daisuke just smiled , " Oh of course ma 'am ,now if you would cooraperate . " Before she could have responded , he put his hand covering the women 's face ,making her collapsed on him ,revealing her neck , he felt his hunger come on ,so he bit her right away .

Daisuke let go ,he didn 't want to drain her whole life away ,plus her blood tasted as disgusting as ever . He could tell she had a drug addiction to cocaine and that made him feel a little sick afterwards .Thankfully it took the hunger away ... just replaced it with puking _aaaah_ the luck .

So when he stepped into the shadows, Daisuke started to turn into fog ,he didn 't feel like it and he did made it home okay ,but exhausted , hopefully he doesn 't stumble onto those werewolves again ,he 'd be in deep trouble if they saw him during the day ... _' Great ! Even more trouble awaits me ,nice .'_

Pooor Dai ,little does he know what awaits his fate ...

* * *

I 'm sorry peoples ,it took me so long . School 's a** bitch **! Plus I 've been kicked out of the computer alot,but I 'll update faster this time ... seriously ,I think this chapie does suck, sorry ,but hey ! I don 't want anybody to get lost in this story so of course ,there has to be some ,to actually know whats going on and why ... am I right or am I right ? Right .

Review Review ! ! ! ! ! Please , oh yeah ,and I 'd like to really really really really really thank taichi-dai for your support !You don 't know how happy I was when I read them - tear drop - Thank you soooo much XD


	4. Il Gateway ad inferno

_Daisuke ,Daisuke wake up ._

_Wake up_

_DAIIISUKEEE ! ! ! ! WAKE THE FUCK UP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _

" Stupid dog . " The other mumbled and threw a pillow at the person who yelled in his ear ,then heard a loud thump ,while Dai placed his head back into his sheets .

" OUUCH ! ! Dammit Dai ,you didn 't have to throw the pillow so hard ! " The impact left Dark 's face sort of bruised and he wasn 't happy about it ,oh yes ,he was getting very close to click - ie time . ( Which hasn 't happened in a few hundred years from the last time he clicked ... kinda turned into a Krad ... alot like him ) " Daisuke .... Now . "

Daisuke knew this would never end and he remembered that he captured a memory from Dark when he clicked a few hundred years ago ,it was funny now that he thought about it .Reminded him of Krad but with shorter purple hair,with purple eyes ( had the same eyes that said ' Kill ' like Krads ' did ) and with that it almost made him laugh like crazy but he held it in and only let out a smile as he turned to Dark 's direction . " Alri -ight ,I 'm up . " And became drowsy after that second ,collapsing onto the bed again ,almost resulted to collapsing to the ground too .

Dark just twiched ,so he got up ,got Daisuke and put him over his shoulder , " Lazy ass ,good thing I planned ahead . " Yup ,Dark had plans of waking up Daisuke no matter what . See ,Dark was already ticked off to the max and had some evil ideas ,but now ... he was just about to crack ... very close .

" Dark ,what the fuck ? ! Put me down . " And screamed in his ear the next word , " **NOW ! ! "**Dai looked at Dark 's face who was now looking at him like he was going to go insane ,with a really insane smile , " Time to wake up Dai - Chan " Dark said in a low ,very insane ,creepy voice . Now he noticed that they were in the bathroom ,and saw it coming too late ,Dark practically threw Daisuke into the tub , now smiling of his accomplishment .

Usually Daisuke would jump up from the coldness but Dai was pissed

1 . ) Because he needed the sleep ... jeez the things you do to _try_ to protect your family from a pack of blood-thirsty werewolves .

And 2 . ) Dark practically threw him into a fucking tub ,hitting his head really hard on the bottom .

But he had an idea as well ,he wasn 't the only maniac around here anymore . " Hey Dark ,why don 't you join me as well ? " Before Dark could react Daisuke reached out and pulled him with outrageous force ,sending him into the tub as well .

" Ha !Now we 're equal ! " Dark just couldn't believe what his tamer just did but that wouldn 't make it any better , " Oh no ,not yet " And dunked the other 's head in the water ,but little did he know that Dai had his free hand ,so he pushed Dark 's head in the freezing ,ice cold water as well .

Emiko was wondering what was going on up in Daisuke 's room ,and why it was so noisy in a ... splashing way ?She went up stairs and lightly knocked on the door of her son 's room ,no one opened it . She went in a little only to see the noise was coming from the bathroom ,well yeah , so she saw the door was open and went to the door frame only to see Dark and Daisuke in a ,from Emiko 's point of view ,it looked wrong ,majorly wrong . " What the hell are you two doing to each other ? ! " They both froze ... ( letting go of the each other 's heads and looked up from the water )

" Oh hey mom, nothing ,we 're just trying to drown each oth - "

" I was trying to wake him up so I dunked him in the tub and he grabbed me making me fall in the tub and - "

" We were trying to drown each other . " Daisuke said happily ,smiling _' innocently '_,like he did something great . Emiko in the other hand was thinking a little very different in this little perdiciment she ran into . " Emiko ... if your thinking the other way around ,that's not it ,nor we aren ' t . "

But she quickly came up with the wrong conclusion , " If you two had a thing for each other ,you could have said something so I wouldn 't come up here to interrupt ,oh yeah and Dai ,since you missed both breakfast and lunch and you have extra chores so have fun ... I mean ,dinner will be ready in 30 minutes ,bye ! "

" Mom !We aren 't like thaaa - " But before he could finish his sentence she twitched,and was silent for a few moments unil...

**" WHAT THE HELL ! ? WHAT MOTHER ACTUALLY THINKS RIGHT AWAY THAT THEIR CHILD IS NOW HERE BY _GAY_ EVEN IF THEY DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE SITUATION ! ? DAMMIT WHAT PART OF TRYING TO KILL EACH ****OTHER DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND LADY ? ! ! ! ! ! TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER ISN 'T A SEX GAME YOU KNOW ... SHIT ! "**

With that he was breathing deeply trying to catch his breathe looking down to see an overwhelmed Dark staring at him ." What are you looking at bug brain . " Dai responded harshly . With that he got out of the ice freezing tub to dry himself off .A few moments Dark came out as well .

" Damn Daisuke ,didn 't know you could be so ... loud . " Daisuke looked at up from the pile of clothes where he tryed to find a decent shirt from it when it was on the floor , " Yeah ,probably your already used to being called gay or bi ...not that I have a problem with them or nothing, I just don't like to be called something I 'm not , especially from a naive mother of _mine_. "

" Excuse me ?I don 't really know what's wrong with you all of a sudden but you can't just say stuff like that especially about your own mother . "

" Yeah ?Its the truth ... Ah Ha !Found one . " Daisuke said while slipping off his damp shirt put on a dry shirt and started to look for some pants until he stopped rampaging through his closet as a question started to haunt him for some reason . " Dark what time is it ? "

Dark was looking at the clock then out the window now , " Nhm ,oh right now its going to be seven in two minutes ,hey Dai check it out !This eclipse looks awesome from here ,hey ! "

" I 'm coming . "

Daisuke looked out his window and saw darkness ,he looked up to the sun to see a black whole in the middle with the dark edges glowing .He looked around the sky to see the moon , it was going to be a full moon tonight ,but seemed to come a little earlier . His eyes widen , when Dark realized when he saw his reaction and got worried yet suspicious .

" Daisuke ,you alright ? " Daisuke just blinked before facing Dark with the usual smile , " Yep ,your right ,its just amazing as you said it would be . "

Dark finally agreed to himself about his conclusion , " Your hiding something . " He stated to his tamer, who in the other hand just tilted his head , " What do you mean Dark ? " Before Dark could answer Emiko called them down stairs .

Daisuke was going down stairs . Dark was going down when he saw a flash ( ? )

AAAAAAAnywayzzz ...

Dark came down stairs to see everyone looking very serious , one look at them and you could tell they were dead serious . Something dangerous was going on ,and he had a bad feeling about it , that something will occur .

Kosuke spoke first to explain why they called both boys down , " We found another artifact ,it can be very dangerous when activated ,so no one should though you ,Dark , and Krad are human , Hikari 's always had their tricks and I think you would know to ,am I right ? " Dark just nodded in agreement .Humans kill other humans all the time .

" You two would have to steal it tonight ,we 're not sure what it could be its purpose but the only thing we do know that it has to do something with awakening many types of demons .We 've also learned that this artwork was made by a psychotic maniac named Izenai Hikari ,he went insane after he saw his family get slaughtered from as he called them ' The children of Darkness ' I couldn 't find the meaning of why he called them that , it is known to this artwork because of his artwork was made out of 100 humans ' spilt blood ,this attracted strange creatures who were sealed when they touched it . For this they themselves lived off blood and flesh resulting that their souls weren 't devoured ,they were just sealed inside then became one when thousands of separate souls . This will be a tricky one ,very tricky because first if you can 't get past the barrier ,it awakens the _demons _who protect it. This would take alot of magic just to get a hold of it ,so both of you have to work together .You guys understand ? "

Both Dark and Daisuke nodded ,Emiko spoke up now as she got some papers from what looked like from a very old book, " The artwork is called the ' Il Gateway ad inferno ' ,here 's the picture of it . " She handed them the picture of which they didn't expect it to look like .... this . " It 's what his daughter gave him for his birthday ,two days before she died . " It was a rose ,a black rose . The rose was pitch black diamond ,the stem was red diamond ,and had a blackish - blood - shot reddish color was so beautiful ,yet as they both looked at it , it had the beauty of pure evil lurking inside the diamond shaped rose .

Somehow ,even when Daisuke was just looking at the picture ,he felt a sense of destruction increase rapidly then his usual destruction level ... as you may recall , he could tell he needed to concentrate ,but when ?

" Mom ,when do we steal this thing ? " She turned back from the direction of the kitchen replying, " Right , if we wait any longer ,the demons would be released from the artifact . Hurry up and go put on some comfortable cloths ,it will be at the main art museum . " He nodded and went up stairs to get ready with Dark already up stairs, ' This has to be serious ,and especially much tougher for me as well, good thing I caught up quickly when it came to the improvement of my vampiric strength so it shouldn 't be as bad as a beginner ..... right ? '

-----------------------

They both landed at the edge of the building soundlessly, folding their wings before going inside . ( Dark 's wings was Wiz ,duh ) " You ready for this Daisuke ? " Daisuke just nodded ,the eclipse bothered him ,it was like mid - night right now except with a bloody red glow around the edges of the black hole , and there was oh - so - little light coming from the moon, almost adapting to the night sky .

It was getting very close to a New Moon ,usually you heard that the creatures of the night come out and are the worst during the full moon .No ,_he _had told Dai that since it 's pitch black during the night that's the time when they go insane like most monsters would do ._He _said_ he's_ very busy during new moon ,_he_kills much more during that time than during the full moon . If Dai wants to protect his family ,he would have to go for a little hunting as well ,and get some practice on how to make a clean kill . ( Daisuke likes to get kinda dirty ,I mean the butcher type of dirty but hey ,it 's fun so ... what the hell : )

Dark wasn 't really sure if his ex - tamer ... most of the time , could handle this or not . The whole Niwa family ,including himself ,were shocked when Daisuke 's wings came out from his back but he didn 't hurt nor didn 't know Dai could make his wings come out so simply ,but Daisuke said it was simple and that he knew how to do it easily .Something is strange . Very strange and he knew it .

They were now walking in the main hall in silence ,only light foot steps were heard, they could feel the evil aura not far from where they were . You 'd expect Dark to feel it yes ( Even though he 's human ,he 's naturally a Hikari Artwork too ) ,but Dark didn 't have the slightest idea that Daisuke could feel it as as well ,that he 'd follow Dark after this but Daisuke was walking a little faster than Dark ,which Dark seemed to notice, to the exact direction of the aura .

" Daisuke you alright ? " Dark could see that Daisuke knew where he was going and could of sworn that Emiko didn 't give them directions nor gave him a map because they had to go through a few different types of rooms , " ? " He responded not looking back ,just kept on with the same , somewhat, fast pace .

" How do you know where it 's located at ? " Before they turned into the next room ,Dark could see Daisuke smirk , " You didn' t look at the map ,how else would I have known where to go , except for just following the aura . " _Oh shit ._

" How do you know about auras _Daisuke ? _"

" Because you tol - " He couldn 't help but to cut himself off ,it wasn 't his aura that came from The Il Gateway ad inferno , which seemed to slam right into him urging his monster side to take over ,thing _he _trained Dai of how to keep the monster inside him from coming out ,he succeeded most of the time ,but each time he got better and better in a very fast way than any normal vampire his age would do .And he was proud of himself right now , the only thing he concentrated on was to keep himself under control ,and look normal .

" Oh I see you found it ,you ready ? " It was obvious that Dark was really worried about Daisuke more than himself , Dai could tell easily , now that he thought about it ,humans have such confusing emotions even though he was once human , he started to get confused about the emotions he once had and couldn 't understood in a way about himself . He entered another world of blood ,torture ,misery , and war . He 'd protect all of which he cares for so they won 't join him in this , especially for Dark to be safe ,he 'd have to do it ,not Dark ._He_ told him about this artwork, it was known to him ,how ?_He _didn 't want to tell him , except that _he _didn 't brain wash anybody if Daisuke found out how _he_ knew . ( Which it did ... once . X D

" Yeah . " They came in front of the glass that was making it impossible to touch ,only if you break a bullet proof glass , Dark did learn new tricks up his sleeve when he stole artworks when as a human . But Daisuke didn 't like it ,he wanted to kill the artwork as fast as so he was .

Before Dark could do anything ,he could of sworn he heard , looked at Daisuke who was now walking to the right side of the room where Dark had heard the noise coming from behind the door . Dark went to go check it out as well ,Daisuke turned back and made a ' hault ' sign, and peeked thought the door then slowly walked away from the crack of the door .

" We need to do this quickly before our friend comes to ruin our little party . " Daisuke said while half smirking and half smiling .Dark was confused then he remember ,_' Krad . '_

* * *

Sorry guys ,I 'm stopping right here !I 've been working on this for over a month I think ... something like that ... I was going to do some more ,but right now I need and I really mean ,I need to update chapter two on Why Me ,**seriously **.Probly alot of ppl gave me a death wish or something but yeah .I 'll be updating really really really sooner than you think huh huh ,wink you neeevvver know ,thats if YOU REVIEW GODDAAAAAAA -------- jk ,I just had a spoon too many of sugar and I'm hiyper hells yeah !!!! YOU DON 'T NEED DRUGS TO GET HI !!!!!!!! jk I 'm just hiyper ,sorry for freaking you people ouzz . XD

Oh yeah ,I need help w / the pairings ,so it would help if you vote as well . My friends were the first to vote so here the scores ,and tell me which couple to be with who ,or do as many as you want !! The two highest ones will be in the story ... counts who know ,like ... Daisuke is paired with two people the one highest will be with him ... dammit !I 'm never really good explaining things ,you 'll know what I mean later on .

P .S . Before you kill me already ,my friends helped me with this and they said that they don 't want the usual pairings you know ?So this is what we came up with .

Here Are The Votes !

DaiDark - 4

DaiKrad - 7

SatoTak - 8

DarkRiku - 9

KradRiku - 7

And yes ,Riku and Takeshi have something to do with this ... or do they ?

* * *

Yeah ,if your pissed off with the results ,remember this , I don 't like the _usual_I like different stuff like how Dai 's actually a vampire ,and a psycho one at that :D

And yes ,I have aloooot of friends who support this story and all my THANK YOU GUYS FOR HELPING ME W / THE PAIRINGS AND VOTES !!!!!!! -----Hugs them to death ... practically... na ah !Can 't arrest me ,I hugged them not kill them so oooohhh can 't touch dis !Hammer time ----- lol ,that was fun ... X P

So ,help me out and vote ,oh and tell me how 's it going ,and thanks for the idea , and tell me what I need to improve on just in case .

And I 'm sorry about the cliffhanger ,I hate them myselfs ,but since I know you 'd probably be like W .T .F ? ! I should know ,I get like that to ,I 'll update veeeeeery soon and like I said ... _you' ll neevverr know ._K ,latter !Hope you enjoyed this chapie


	5. Impure Souls

When Daisuke peeked through the creak of the door where they had entered ,he could perfectly see that Krad was coming their way .Seems that he was having some trouble trying to control himself as well ,which slowed him down .

Dark seemed a little confused ,Emiko didn't send a letter at all. It was last minute thing when he and Daisuke were notified about this .She didn't even make her little outfits for them ,she just said to wear clothes that are comfortable.

Daisuke walked back to Dark quickly , " We need to go in a really fast pace on this one , lets go ." Dark looked at Daisuke to see that he was already starting on the bullet proof glass already . And something he caught while just looking at his tamer for a few moments ,Daisuke was struggling ,like he was trying to hold something within himself .His tamer looked back at him in a way like he wanted to eat him but said in frustration, " Aren't you going to help_ Dark_ ?"

Before Dark could answer, he remembered feeling something extremely weird as Daisuke walked past him. He could feel evil suddenly engulf Daisuke's aura .

" Whats wrong with him ? Its as he's changing into some monster . " Before Dark knew it , he started feeling an extremely painful, burning feeling through every inch of his body. This sent him to his knees, hands on the floor supporting him from falling flat to the floor. Looking up, he could see his former turn to him , to Dark , Daisuke seemed to try to endure the pain, but so little showed of the effort of the pain . All of a sudden both blacked out .

Dark immediately woke up by a very loud voice that was yelling in his head for him to get up . As Dark started to lean upward , he heard a chuckle . He sharply turned his head to his left to see the homicidal blond by the door looking very amused at what he saw. Without a word coming from Krad's mouth, he suddenly formed a energy ball and fired to Dark while he was still down on the floor . Instinctively Dark summoned his power to block the engeryball from hitting him. To his surprise his energy shield was summoned and blocked him from almost getting killed. That's when he realized that he and Daisuke were one again.

He smirked, he had his power back. Little did he know that Daisuke was watching him extremely closely to his other self as well as the blond. He knew why he wanted to kill him and Dark even more, but an even stronger motivation.

Dark jumped backwards and threw his energy ball at Krad who had dodged it with grace. Krad was very concentrated, most of the time he was a reckless fighter every time they would fought with each other in battle. But now, Krad is being careful on his actions, strength , and on how much energy he was using. For Krad himself knew that Daisuke might have the power to overtake Dark's control over the body and come to probably kill him and Satoshi since he did threaten Satoshi's life with such delightfulness.

Of course Dark did notice this caution was very strange. Thats when he asked insulting him to see if his other self was himself , "Is there a problem Kradie_Chan_?" This made Krad very pissed off, but wondered if Daisuke was waiting for a moment to take over and kill him instantly. He didn't answer and was careful not to be provoked by Dark's insult.

Then there was silence. Dark, trying to figure out Krad's game and became even more alert , while Krad was vigorously trying to judge if Daisuke is fighting to take over which , if might, succeed in any second.

What they heard next they both didn't expect. A wolf howling ,loud , slamming into their ears with excruciating pain. They looked around and saw an over sized wolf ,then landed more over sized wolves on the edge of Dark's escape route .

There was one that was so much bigger than all the other wolves ,with huge ,evil green eyes staring dangerously at both of the halves. The werewolf then leaped from the edge onto the same floor where Dark and Krad were at . They backed away once the werewolf landed. It chuckled coldly .Werewolves hid so well in the dark that not even they haven't seen any ,well , not coming from a Hikari Artwork of course. They could tell that it was the real thing because Hikari Artworks could feel links within another and there was no link in this wolf or any other from above .

Daisuke recognized that it was the same werewolf that tried to get him to join them and betray _him_. He could feel and see that those werewolves were going to try to kill them both , the bad part was that they didn't know what really hurted them. Anyone could say pure silver. That **was**true ,but they have grown to be immuned by the silver. This is why werewolves are now even more dangerous than before ,they're more powerful than before ,more powerful than any pureblood was back then. This is what _he_ warned him about. To stay as far away from these animals as possible .

Dark who was about to ask why they were here ,he felt a big pang over his body . Pain. 'Daisuke? What are you doing ?' No answer ,the pain was getting greater . Thats when he realized ,Dai was fighting for control . Daisuke was trying to push him to the back of his conscious and control his own body . 'Daisuke stop this ! You can't do anything ,these werewolves seem to be very powerful and you could get yourself ki-' All of a sudden he felt evil engulf himself , then he blacked out .

Krad had noticed Dark getting a little weird .It looked like he was being pulled back by something ,being hit everywhere ,then all of a sudden he made a sound like something was chocking him to his last breathe and fell to the floor . What did he just witnessed? The werewolves above them and the werewolf right in front of them started to come closer , then all at once , all the werewolves from the edge of the roof jumped with outrageous speed to were the biggest wolf was .He wasn't expecting this to happen ,but why now ? Thats when he remembered the Il Gateway ad inferno . How could he have forgotten that ?!

With out warning a werewolf that was smaller than the single huge werewolf ran forward and tackled Krad to the floor . When Krad was on the floor the wolf opened its mouth and plunged toward his neck . Krad then put up his forearm to protect his neck .Once the wolf bite down on his soft warm flesh ,down to the bone ,he screamed in pain .With all his strength he pulled out his feather and blasted millions of them to the wolfs head ,blood splattering everywhere as well as on Krad ,mostly . So many chucks of bloody flesh was what Krad had saw .The headless wolf's dead body just lay lying on Krad , full weight . He who was just barely sitting up ,pushed the heavy body off himself so he wouldn't be crushed to death .

But something didn't feel right ,the other werewolves didn't attack him ,it seemed like they were waiting for something .All of a sudden he heard something ,looking back to were the headless wolf's dead body was at and saw what he couldn't believe .The wolfs head was starting to come back together by ....... by its blood ... ?

In a few seconds the werewolves head was complete ,like its head wasn't even blown off into millions of pieces in the first place . It gave a deadly glare at him then struck again . Those big gashing jaws coming at him without any warning of movement , breath , nothing .The werewolf just attacked , Krad had summoned his energy shield from the wolf which took quite alot of energy to block this attack .He knew he was in trouble ,if he took out this much energy on this one , a small werewolf ,imagine the others ! He'd die for sure if he didn't do anything !

_If you want to kill these fucking animals you have to chop them up into pieces ,but that's not all you have to do . _

Krad was very startled when he heard these words .It sure didn't sound like Satoshi , nor Dark . His eyes widen ,_' The little Niwa . Daisuke ' _His energy was draining quick ,he had to do something ,all over his mind seemed to fog up at the moment . Then all of a sudden ,it seemed like seconds ,the werewolf was chopped up into pieces ,not the head but the whole body .

He heard a chuckle in back of him ,when he looked he saw no other than Daisuke who was smiling evilly with his fangs showing , his red eyes glowing in the darkness , with his claws that now have extended to half of his length of his legs . He didn't even bother hiding his demonic appearance to the blond ,then with one swipe he slashed its shadow that splatted out ,what seemed to be an even bigger puddle of blood than when Krad had blasted the wolf's head into bits and pieces .

Daisuke then looked up with his blood stained face ,smiling evilly , he said in a pshycotic voice in his head , _Their heart lies within their shadow , thats why they keep coming back when you try to kill them physically . Not many beings know this and you have to be very accurate to where the heart is located . If these filthy dogs are like this they are truly evil . They could only get this ability by the name of the devil himself._

Krad was surprised on what he heard ,but then looked around and saw the werewolves staring at them fiercely . Then the huge werewolf spoke to Daisuke as if he knew him for some reason .

" You boy , I see we met again .I offered you to join us ,but I now see your answer .You could of been much more powerful with our power fused with yours . You chose was a fatal mistake .Now you and your friend here shall die !" With that ,all the werewolves attacked them all at once .

In an instance Krad summoned his powers ,and chopped them to bits and pieces ,following behind Daisuke sliced through the shadows through the werewolves hearts .Blood splattered everywhere onto the Daisuke ,who was laughing hysterically as if he were having a great time killing off these dogs . With the stained the pure whiteness of Krad's clothes and wings and the rest of his body he , also , did have a good time kill off the werewolves. It was a long time since he's actually killed something . They were having such a great time that they didn't even realize that they were working together killing all the werewolves off .

Blood was everywhere ,on the walls , floor , on themselves .It seemed to be flying everywhere ,it sort of seemed like slaughter ,even though the werewolves attacked first . The only one who didn't die yet was the humongous werewolf ,for he didn't seem bothered by his comrades death but shocked on how well they killed off his whole pack that he brought along with him .They were very powerful indeed ,he could see the blood lust that surrounded them ,how much they craved even more of it . He smiled wickedly that he had new rightful opponents that won't bore him out of his mind . He then chuckled ,they might know how to kill those wolfs but he was different from the others .

" You demons fight well , very well , so thank you for showing me how well you two fight . You both will be a very amusing hunt . " He said with a chilling sneer and with that he disappeared in that split second leaving behind nothing but a taunting laugh .

* * *

**A/N**I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost .................. a year -sweat drop- But alot and I mean ALOT of things have happened these past months .I know this chapter is short for not updating so long but I barely get on so I'd rather update now than in 2 or 3 months from now , get me ? And those damn writer block . Now I know what a writers block is . ITS A PAIN IN THE FUCKING ASS I TELL YOU !!!!!! But I really hope you like this chapter and don't worry I will update ,I just have to type it up since I only have 15 minutes on this damn computer a day . ( I'm a fast typer to so yeah . And just to let you know I always keep my promises . Just wait and see ) OH YEAH DON'T FORGET THE PARINGS , Its getting closer to who will be paired up with who ,and who will be Daisuke's love ? So please vote ! Laterz!


	6. Notification: Pici's out

Peoples you know what?Sorry I'm not updating a story yet but im working on it..............ANYWAY I got a pici of Daisuke as a vampire!!!!I finally got photoshop working!!!!Just go onto my profile to get the link. thanks and hope you like it XD

p.s. sorry i put it on the wrong story......eheheh (even though its kinda embarrassing).....srry


End file.
